Random SASUKE 3
Random SASUKE 3 is the third tournament of Random SASUKE, which has been completely redesigned following Brian Ludovici's near-kanzenseiha. The course has been modified to include Halo, ROBLOX, and idea-based obstacles. Again, all results are randomized via random.org. Format Nearly all of the previous obstacles from Random SASUKE 2 have been replaced, and every single obstacle's HP damage has been raised. Close calls now cost 5 HP on Stage One and Four, 10 HP on Stage Two, and 20 HP on Stage Three. First Stage Obstacles *- new obstacle - - modified Results Second Stage Obstacles *- new obstacle - - modified obstacle After the First Stage has been redesgined, and most of the competitors have been brutally wiped out, the Second Stage arrives, also redesigned and completely renovated. Results Third Stage Obstacles *- new obstacle - - modified obstacle With only nine clears on the First Stage, and two on the Second Stage, two of the greatest, 2-time Third Stage runners Yusuke Morimoto, and Random SASUKE 2 champion Brian Ludovici. They move on to the hardest Third Stage in history. Results Random SASUKE 3 has triumphed over the contestants, with a record 100 competitors taking on the course, and only nine beating the First Stage, two beating the Second Stage, and no finishers on the Third Stage. Final Stage The final stage was not attempted in Random SASUKE 3. Obstacles Results In the third tournament, many records were set and broken. However, the course triumphed over the contestants, with competitors such as Kevin Bull, Ryo Matachi, and Brian Arnold all falling before or on the third obstacle. The course's new obstacles proved to be an extremely hard challenge for the contestants, as a record 91 contestants failed. However, some were able to conquer the First Stage, which included Barclay Stockett (farthest obstacle-reacher for women in RS 2 and RS 3), Najee Richardson, who nearly beat the Second Stage in RS 2, realityisawesome and enanimalsalt awesomeness, celebrities who did better than expected, Drew Dreschel, who cleared with a vengeance to get another shot on the Wingnut Alley, Flip Rodriguez, who was having his first time on the course, Yusuke Morimoto, who never failed the First or Second Stages (in RS 1-3), Thomas Stillings, who still holds the record for the most amount of HP left on a stage (96), and Brian Ludovici, the first and only man to reach the Final Stage. However, the Second Stage proved to be brutal, as only Yusuke and Ludovici were able to beat it, with Stockett failing earlier than RS 2, on the new Salmon Ladder Kudari-Nobori, Najee Richardson failing the Floating Stair Flip, realityisawesome failing the all-new Doorknob Zipline, enanimalsalt awesomeness wiping out on the Butterfly Wall, Drew Dreschel falling again on the Wingnut Alley, and Thomas Stillings falling also on the Wingnut Alley. But the total victory was not to be for the two contestants left. Yusuke went first, and nearly made it through the stage, falling on the second-to-last obstacle, the Circuit Climb. Ludovici's run was highly anticipated, and most expected him to reach the Final Stage. But it was not to be. Ludovici shockingly fell on the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger, ending Random SASUKE 3 on a somber note. But the competitors will train harder for Random SASUKE 4, as the course will grow even harder, but the contestants will grow stronger. Will anyone be able to follow in Brian Ludovici's footsteps? Category:Random SASUKE